My Little Princess
by ReiKahis
Summary: Hyoga Kido regresa a Japón después de haber jurado no volver, las cosas no salen como uno las planea, así que por ciertas circunstancias y una promesa a alguien muy especial el rubio regresa, con grandes cambios encima.
1. Regreso

Hola aqui traigo otro fic espero les guste y me comenten. Gracias por leer

_Disclaimer Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, esta es solo una historia de Fans Para Fans_

_Advertencia Fanfic YAOI (si no sabes lo que es busca en Wikipedia), por favor evitemos molestias por ambas partes, si no te gusta el género ¡Fuera! Y si te gusta o quieres ver qué es adelante, de ninguna manera quiero comentarios juzgando el género, ya que sí es una crítica a la historia, contenido, o redacción, adelante, no sabes lo mucho que lo apreciaré. Gracias._

Capítulo I Regreso

—Amor ¿Aún no llega? —Preguntó el joven castaño a su esposa que estaba ansiosa mirando por la ventana, al no obtener respuesta la abrazó por detrás y recargo su amplia frente en el hombro de la joven, que al sentir el contacto un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Hum? —Dijo a modo de pregunta— No te escuché —Saori Kido una joven que con tan solo veintisiete años era la cabeza deLa FundaciónKidopara Niños Desamparados, heredera de una gran fortuna y por supuesto de una leyenda que era conocida por todo el Japón. Su bisabuela hace ya ochenta años había creado la fundación y desde entonces pasaba de generación en generación.

Al ver Seiya que su esposa estaba un tanto triste prefirió no preguntar de nuevo ya que eso le causaría cierta decepción, pues si no recordaba mal, la melancolía que le empezó a invadir hacía un año desapareció de repente al momento de saber que Hyoga, su mejor amigo y hermano regresaba de Inglaterra para vivir de nuevo en Japón. Así que decidió darle cansuelo.

—Decía que no te preocupes, Hyoga no debe de tardar —la besó en el cuello —, ya sabes que lo vuelos siempre se retrasan y más uno desde tan lejos.

—Lo sé pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, no tienes idea de cuánto lo extraño —agregó

—Sí, vaya que tengo idea.

—Han sido cuatro años ¿Crees que haya cambiado en algo? —dijo volteándose, para darle la cara a su esposo.

—Claro que no, quizás solo físicamente, pero será el mismo de siempre. Y bueno a todo esto ¿Por qué se fue? Digo... —Saori se quedó en silencio—, aquí lo tenía todo, casa, familia, y un trabajo seguro. No lo entiendo —¿Qué podía decir? Sabía perfectamente la causa de la partida "repentina" que el joven había hecho, y no era de lo quisiera hablar, ya que prometió que jamás diría algo de lo ocurrido hace ya tanto tiempo, y pensaba cumplir con esa promesa, asi que desvió la mirada y la enfoco en el hombro de su marido.

—Pues la verdad no estoy segura, según sé Hyoga tenía planeado ir a estudiar a Inglaterra lo antes posible —Seiya supo de inmediato que su mujer le ocultaba algo, pero no le dio demasiado importancia, ya que si era algo verdaderamente grave, estaba seguro que ella se lo confesaría, se inclinó para besarla.

En ese momento el interfón sonó, Seiya se separó para contestar.

—¿Qué pasa?... — —, Esta bien gracias —colgó y miró a su mujer más ansiosa de lo normal.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, la curiosidad la mataba

–Ya está aquí, el guardia lo dejó pasar —contestó de inmediato, se dio la vuelta para tomar camino a la escalera —¡Chicos ya bajen Hyoga ya está aquí!

Saori vio el modo tan poco común de su marido rió para sus adentros. El hecho de saber que su amigo estaba tan cerca de ella, sentía que su ánimo estaba hasta las nubes. Cundo regresó su vista a la ventana después de unos minutos por fin el taxi aparecía.

**~0~**

Hyoga veía desde su ventana que la pequeña ciudad no había cambiado en nada. Ya habían pasado cinco años, parecía como si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, él se sentía el mismo -a pesar de haber estado en otro país, con otras costumbres y pensamientos-, no había cambiado en nada, bueno en casi nada. Miró en dirección a su pierna y contempló la hermosa carga que esta llevaba, le tocó el cabello en forma de caricia, y la carga solo se removió un poco al sentir el contacto.

—Amor, despierta ya casi llegamos —dijo llevando su mano al hombro, y moverle en leves movimientos

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó un tanto somnolienta. Después de un viaje tan largo Hyoga no esperaba menos.

—No. Ya casi, por eso quiero que ya no te duermas —Solamente asintió.

El rubio regresó su vista a la ventana y contempló el tranquilo pueblo que lo vio crecer, no era grande, más bien era un pueblo pesquero, con una hermosa vista al mar y con pocos centros turísticos, algo que le hizo pensar en su amiga "—En cuanto tenga tiempo iré a visitarte. No lo dudes—". En ese momento vio que la carretera que daba directamente a la fundación estaba cerca, eran menos de siete minutos en coche así que se preparó para la enorme invasión de sentimientos.

Fue entonces que le vinieron a la mente sus recuerdos de esa maravillosa fundación; Él era huérfano, su madre murió salvándole la vida en la zozobra de un barco en Siberia, como ningún pariente lo reclamó (y no es que conociera a alguno) fue mandado a una casa de niños donde medio año más tarde se destruyó con un incendio, tiempo después un hombre; Mitsumasa Kido lo tomo para llevarlo a su fundación, donde le brindaron educación, valores y religión, no es que no la tuviera ya que su madre era una católica devota que como último regalo le dejó un hermoso crucifijo, que durante toda su vida lo colgó, hasta que se lo dio a alguien… y ahora lo tenía en el cuello la persona más importante para él. Pasaron a lo largo de tres años para que se diera cuenta que no lo adoptarían, en lugar de entristecerlo no le afecto en lo más mínimo ya que no quería separarse de sus amigos, y el abuelo Mitsumasa lo adoptó (juntó con otros dos niños), con esto, los años se pasaron más rápido ya que cada día había algo que hacer, siendo como hijo adoptivo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de todo Japón había muchas responsabilidades; aprender inglés con acento británico, ya que el hombre tenía un cariño especial porla GranBretaña, deportes de los cuales él escogió esgrima, una actividad artística, de la cual no era muy bueno pero hacia su intento. Con el paso de los años creció y ponto decidió su vocación: Leyes, su abuelo (que en realidad era su padre adoptivo pero él, junto con los otros dos chicos decidieron siempre llamarlo abuelo), se puso de lo más contento, y no dudó en darle todo su apoya para irse a Inglaterra para estudiar. Por desgracia las cosas que uno planean no siempre salen así y poco tiempo después el señor Mitsumasa Kido, nombrado el hombre de año en su país varias ocasiones moría de un ataque al corazón, eso, junto con su historia de amor realmente dolorosa le obligaron irse para no volver. Bueno eso creía ya que la carga que aún seguía en su pierna influyó de gran forma para tomar la decisión de regresar a una tierra a la que no pensaba volver a ver.

Cuando regresó de ese mar de recuerdos, de los cuales no profundizó demasiado en algunos, se detuvo el taxi para avisar al guardia de seguridad que el señor Kido Hyoga estaba ya en la fundación y este les abrió la reja eléctrica. El camino era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, lleno de arboles que por ser primavera ya empezaban a soltar los primeros botones, que dentro de poco empezarían a mostrar su verdadera belleza, al avanzar más pudo ver la fundación, que era una edificación enorme, llena de niños, escuelas y un pequeño hospital, de momento se preguntó por qué no había niños, jugando en los jardines, pero pronto se contesto con que ya las clases habían comenzado. En seguida de la fundación estaba la gran mansión que le vio crecer, ya estaba tan cerca, y tenia muchas ganas de ver a su mejor amiga, Saori, que la había apoyado e incitado a irse a Inglaterra. El taxi paró y pudo contemplar el hermoso hogar que le esperaba.

**~0~**

Antes de salir para recibir a su amigo y hermano, Saori se miró de nuevo en el espejo que daba a la entrada principal, se acomodo el cabello que llevaba atado en una media cola y se dirigió ala salida, seguida de su esposo, la joven esposa caminaba tan rápido como lo zapatos de tacón se lo permitían, y cuando por fin vio salir a Hyoga del taxi apresuró más el paso sin importarle el daño que las zapatillas pudieran ocasionarle. Ahí estaba Hyoga, el mismo que ella recordaba, alto, piel blanca, cabellos dorados y muy apuesto, pero en cuanto lo tuvo más cerca notó algo diferente en él, pero no sabía que.

A pocos pasos de él, la mujer abrió sus brazos para no dejarlo ir nunca más, y así lo hizo en cuanto ya no había distancia que los separara, ¡habían sido cinco años!, y con tan solo sentirle, era como si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, y sin importar lo mal que se sintió después de su partida, no le reprocharía nada, ya que lo único verdaderamente importante era que estaba por fin de vuelta.

—Bienvenido Hyoga —le dijo sin poderse separarse

—Gracias —le contesto respondiendo al abrazo que deseaba tanto. En ese momento Seiya aparecía de tras de su mujer, junto con los otros dos hermanos, el más joven de todos Shun e Ikki, el mayor de todos ellos. Y de un momento a otro todos le estaban dando la bienvenida, con medios abrazos y palmadas en la espalda, el conductor del taxi no espero mucho para sacar las maletas de la cajuela ya que Tatsumi el mayordomo de la familia Kido de hace más de veinte años le indicó que se las diera.

—Papi ¿Quiénes son? —entre rizas y frases de bienvenida, todos callaron de golpe y acaecían intercambios de miradas ¿habían escuchado bien?, ¿la voz de una niña? Hyoga sonrió divertido al ver la perplejidad de su familia, se volteo para tomar la preciada carga en brazos y mostrarla.

—Ellos son tus tíos hija, recuerda que le lo había dicho —Todos se quedaron parados, viendo a la pequeña que Hyoga estaba cargando y mentalmente se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Le había dicho la niña papi?, ¿Él le dijo hija? —. Chicos, les presento a mi hija —Lo que el rubio esperaba fuera que su hija fuese aceptada, ya que cinco años sin mencionar a una hija, se presentaba a una mala interpretación de lo que él pudiera sentir por su hija, pero él no tenia duda, la amaba mas que a nadie. Cuando la vio unos instantes después de haber nacido y la cargó por primera vez, supo inmediatamente que la pequeña le pertenecería toda la vida.

—Hola… soy Himeno, Kido Collingwood Himeno —corrigió ya que en el Japón se empezaba por su apellido, la pequeña estaba un tanto nerviosa y emocionada, su padre le había dicho que en Japón les esperaba toda una bola de tíos que la querrían y eso a ella le gustaba ya que en Inglaterra no tenia muchos tíos solo una tía.

—Hija te presento a mi… nuestra familia —por un momento hubo un silencio, ninguno de los mencionados decía palabra. Hasta que Saori se atrevió.

—Hola Himeno, yo soy tu tía Saori, él es mi esposo Seiya, este joven es nuestro hermano más pequeño Shun y nuestro hermano mayor, Ikki, la mujer no enfocó la mirada en él ya que no estaba lista para enfrentar la dura mirada que este, seguramente tenía en ese momento. Y no se equivocó ya que el mayor Ikki Kido estaba que se lo llevaba el mismísimo Diablo.

—Hola —contestó un poco tímida la pequeña, y sonrió lo que a Saori y a los demás les pareció que era la misma sonrisa que Hyoga poseía. La niña se sintió muy apenada y se refugió en el cuello de su papá para no ver a nadie, este solo apretó más el abrazo y la entendió.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Saori saliera de su estupefacción, pero ni su marido ni Ikki, ni Shun, salían de su asombro o coraje, ellos aún estaban viendo a la niña ¿En verdad era la hija de Hyoga?, la vieron bien y de dieron cuanta que se parecían mucho, la pequeña tenia una hermosa piel blanca, unos ojos azules, y el cabello, decidió actuar.

—Bien pues vamos a pasar, Hyoga te hemos preparado una maravillosa fiesta de bienvenida —sin más se asió del brazo del rubio y siguió a los demás que estaba ya entrando a la enorme mansión, Hyoga antes de avanzar más se paró de pronto y puso a su hija en el suelo para que ella pudiera ver la enorme casa en la que ahora vivirían.

—Papá esta casa es enorme, parece un castillo —vio la niña asombrada, y que inconscientemente se agarró del pantalón e su padre, ya que por ningún motivo se quería separar de él, al entrar la pequeña Himeno vio como todo era tan elegante, lleno de cuadros de gente grande, y busco en ese cuadros a su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido, ya que ella lo conocía por unas fotos que su padre le había mostrado, al pasar por un enorme pasillo que daba a una de las salas, vio que encima de la chimenea estaba un enorme cuadro, y supo inmediatamente que él, era el abuelo, se paró para poder contemplar la pintura, Hyoga se dio cuenta y regresó indicándole a Saori que se adelantara, la chica solo asintió.

—¿Qué haces hija? —preguntó, la pequeña le contesto, sin apartar la mirada que solo veía al abuelo.

—¿Lo quisiste mucho papá? —volteó

—Sí. Él hizo mucho por nosotros, fue un verdadero padre —Hyoga apartó su mirada para ver a sus hermanos en el comedor enfocó en la mirada en el mayor, pero cuando este se dio cuenta, la apartó de inmediato, aún no estaba listo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto su hija

—Nada cielo, ven vamos a comer que nos esperan —Le tomó de la mano para llevarla al comedor que estaba al final del pasillo principal.

Hyoga se quedó en una sola pieza al ver la enorme cantidad de comida que estaba puesta en la mesa, estaba completamente seguro que casi toda ha la había hecho Saori, ya que a la mujer le encantaba cocinar, y recordó una vez, en la que Saori le había dicho que si no fuera por la fundación ella hubiera estudiado para Chef. Entre los platillos había el tradicional arroz al vapor, rollos de Sushi, Onigiris, varios platillos japoneses, también notó que había varias cosas de occidente como lo era la pasta a la boloñesa, albóndigas, puré de papas y chuletas, eso sin olvidar los postres.

Himeno al ver la expresión de su padre inmediatamente se alegró, ya que por ser bajita de estatura debido a su edad no tenia la mira que ella hubiera deseado.

—Himeno, dime, ¿te gusta el color rosa? —Su tía Saori le había interrumpido sus pensamientos, y solo atinó a asentir. La mujer sonrió

—Tatsumi, trae por favor una silla individual para Himeno, de color rosa —le ordenó al mayordomo que solo atino a decir "Si, señora". No tardó ni siquiera dos minutos, la colocó al lado de la silla principal, que Hyoga como invitado de honor ocuparía el lugar principal en la mesa, el rubio cargó a su hija, y la acomodo en la silla, y ahora si Himeno tenía una vista espectacular de la mesa, ella conocía pocos platillos pero solo con el olor su hambre aumentó. Sin saber que pedir su padre le sirvió un poco de pasta con verdura y encima una salsa a base de queso, ese platillo le encantaba ya que su padre se lo hacía con mucha frecuencia, acompañado de ensalada y una pieza de pollo frito. Y en ese momento sintió que entraba a otra dimensión ya que todo el mundo se dispuso a servirse de comer, y hablar, no recordaba algo así en Inglaterra. Ahí ella vivía solamente con su adre en un pequeño apartamento de la universidad, la mayora de las veces comían ellos solo y las conversaciones no eran muy largas, cuando su tía Penny les invitaba a comer a su casa absolutamente nadie hablaba, inclusive Penny se sentía incomoda de tener a unos padres que era incapaces de portarse como humanos, y ahora que estaba en Japón alrededor de su reciente familia, todo era completamente diferente, todos hablaban y había mucho ruido, y eso, le gustó.

—Himeno ¿Quieres limonada? —Preguntó Saori que de inmediato le dio su vaso. Se sentía increíblemente feliz, por fin había un niño que pertenecía a la familia, su lado maternal que esperaba tan ansiosamente salir, escapó al ver a la pequeña, no se lo esperaba, en lo cinco años de contacto que tuvo con Hyoga este jamás menciono a la niña, le sorprendió en un principio, quizás lo que quería él era darles una sorpresa, y bueno lo había conseguido, de inmediato salió de ella amor, un amor dirigido a su sobrina "mi sobrina" pensó. Saori Kido de veintisiete años había planeado tener hijos pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado, y con tan solo convivir con su sobrina, su hambre de ser madre aumentó, y entre toda esa felicidad se detuvo a pensar, ¿Quién sería la madre de la pequeña Himeno? Si bien Hyoga no mencionó nada de su hija, tampoco, en los cuatro años había mencionado alguna vez la frase que ella quería escuchar; "He conocido a alguien muy especial", ¿Dónde estaba la madre?, eso la inquietó ya que en el peor de los casos Hyoga tal vez, tuvo una discusión con ella y se llevó a la niña sin su consentimiento a sabiendas que en la mayoría de los casos, en una situación de separación, le daban la preferencia a la madre, y su amigo tal vez no quería eso. ¿Y si en vez de querer regresar para estar con su familia, lo hizo para poder tener a su hija?, un sudor frío le pasó por la espalda, y de momento se reprendió mentalmente Hyoga jamás haría eso, lo sabía perfectamente, pero la curiosidad por saber que fue de la medre de Himeno aumentaba y no esperaba la oportunidad de preguntárselo al rubio.

—Amor, ¿Estas feliz? —preguntó Seiya a su joven esposa, y esta le contestó silenciosamente, Seiya se sintió complacido, después de cinco años Hyoga ya estaba de regreso, y ahora era para siempre, se alegró de ver a su cuñado, Seiya también de veintisiete años, era uno de lo tanto niños que el señor Mitsumasa Kido había tenido bajo su protección llegó a la fundación cuando apenas tenía seis años, y ahí mismo conoció a los que se convertirían en sus mejores amigos y en su esposa, el amor surgió de lo más inocente, de la infancia, un años más tarde una pareja lo adoptó y se fue aunque su corazón se quedó en manos de Saori prometiéndole que regresaría por él y para no irse jamás, así fue al momento que se cruzaron de nuevo, su amor, era la envidia de muchos, y después de cuatro maravillosos años de matrimonio, nada había cambiado, después de esa época de depresión de su mujer, ya estaba mucho más recuperada, y todo gracias a su mejor amigo, el se sintió muy agradecido. Y como si no fuera suficiente Hyoga se había traído una hermosa niña que era le versión infantil de su amigo, se sentía orgulloso y no era para menos ya era tío y lo primero que se recruzó en la mente fue llevar a la pequeña Himeno al parque para jugar todos los juegos que pudiesen, columpios, resbaladillas, los tubos, le compraría helados, y comerían puras golosinas, Seiya se sintió invadido por su lado paternal, y en su interior sabía que iba ser padre.

—Seiya, dame por favor la salsa de soya —le pidió Shun, y el distraído Seiya se la dio un poco tarde.

Shun el más joven de todos los chicos con tan solo veintiséis años se sentía tremendamente feliz, ya que en su vida todo marchaba como debía ser.

En primer lugar estaba su carrera, no tenia ni seis meses cuando se recibió como médico, y con eso Saori le había asignado a ser el segundo doctor principal de la fundación, y eso era lo que más quería en el mundo. Su trabajo consistía en llevar el control de cada niño, administrar las vacunas y revisarlos, eran muchos niños y como la mayoría venían de diferentes partes del mundo era una tarea muy cansada pero increíblemente satisfactoria, y lo mejor era que faltaba poco para matricularse en Pediatría y después de unos años sería el doctor principal de la fundación y no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera eso. En segundo término estaba su familia, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?, todos estaban juntos por fin… todos los hermanos Kido, pero no todos los amigos, ya que hace muchos años eran seis los integrantes de tan peculiar banda, Shiryu, el que faltaba se llevaba con la edad de Hyoga, pero fue adoptado por un anciano maestro de artes marciales chinas, y no perdieron el contacto jamás, había algunas ocasiones que el joven de abundante cabellera negra venía de visita, y potras que todos iban a verlo, la última vez que se vieron fue la su boda con una hermosa joven, y ahora estaba más ocupado que nunca ya que mientras esperaba la llegada de su primogénito, Shiryu estaba encargado de la fundación en china, era una gran responsabilidad pero Saori confiaba en él y sabía que haría un trabajo maravilloso. Los más importante era que lo hermanos Kido estaban juntos y no se volverían a separar, y mucho menos con una nueva generación ya presente, se conmovió al ver a Hyoga desempeñando un papel de padre tan bien, bueno no era como si supiera cómo se comportaba un buen padre, aunque estaba registrado como hijo de Mitsumasa Kido, el hombre siempre fue más un abuelo que un padre, asi que nunca supo que se sentía ir a jugar al parque, o ser regañado tan severamente que estuviera a punto de las lagrimas, pero al ver Hyoga tan maduro, sabia que un padre iba más allá de regaños y deportes, enfocó su vista la niña que para su sorpresa también le veía así que sonrió de manera gentil para que ella se sintiera en absoluta confianza.

Himeno Kido Collingwood, se sentía más que feliz, tan feliz que apenas le había hecho caso a su plato de comida, miró a su padre que se encontraba platicando animadamente con su tía Saori, ella era tan linda, tenia un cabello largo, en un tono castaño claro y unos ojos verde-azul, parecía una princesa de algún cuento, a su lado su tío Seiya, que estaba atento a la plática de su esposa con su padre, si Saori era una princesa, Seiya entonces era el príncipe que iría a rescatarla, o quizás fue ella quien lo rescato, era muy guapo, tenia la piel oscura, un moreno muy hermoso, cabellos café oscuro con brillo almendrado, sin llegar a negro. A su lado derecho estaba Shun un joven que tan solo notar que ella le veía le sonrió, la pequeña apenada no pudo evitar sonrojarse y responderle de la misma forma, su tío Shun tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que junto con sus cabellos castaño claro similar el de Saori y sus ojos verdes parecían un hermoso príncipe, alto y muy buen espadachín. Le gustaba imaginar, cuentos de encantos, magos, ángeles o en el caso de sus tíos príncipes y princesas, por último miro a un lado del "príncipe Shun" y se encontró con una fría mirada, ella enrojeció de la vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a que los mayores le miraran tan seriamente, y eso la asustaba. No quería problemas con su papá y mucho menos con él que al parecer era su tío Ikki, recordaba las fotos que su padre le había mostrado y el siempre estaba serio, se preguntaba por que, y ahora que lo veía en vivo parecía otro, su mirada era de coraje, y sin más agachó la mirada viendo sus manitas que empezaban a sudar de los nervios. Hyoga lo notó.

—Linda, ¿No tienes hambre? —pregunto, a su parecer algo le pasaba pero ignoró que.

—Sí, papá —contesto cambiando su semblante y tomando la firme decisión de no mirar a su tío Ikki.

—Entonces come ¿Sí? —la pequeña asintió y sonrió encantadoramente.

**~0~**

Ikki Kido era el único que no reía ante las bromas de Seiya, era el que no participaba en ninguna conversación, y por supuesto no compartía el sentimiento que todos tenían, entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaba en ese lugar, que era el único en donde no quería estar? No lo sabia, el hermano mayor, también adoptado ahora tenía ya veintinueve años y estaba en la plenitud de su vida laboral, irónicamente era el encargado de las relaciones exteriores, es decir, era él quien traía niños de otros países siempre y cuando cumplieran con los requisitos y hubiese familias que estuvieran dispuestas a adoptar a un niño de otro país. Era un excelente diplomático, muy conocido en su país por el labor que desempeñaba, tenía contactos con organizaciones de tan alto prestigio comoLa Cruz Roja,La UNICEF,la ONUy por supuesto el gobierno Japonés, inclusive quince días atrás un delegado del gobierno le había invitado a representar al Japón en una sede de derechos humanos de lo niños en Nueva York. ¿Y que esperaban esas gentes? Ikki Kido amaba a los niños… o así lo creía.

Se sentía mal de no poder sentir el amor que los demás niños le hacían sentir, el hecho de saber que Hyoga tenía una hija la hacia rabiar ¿Tan pronto lo había olvidado?, su furia aumentó y encontró que la pequeña le estaba mirando y no se inmutó.

En el momento en que ella bajó la mirada sabía que el responsable era él, y se avergonzó porque si había culpables o no, Himeno no tenia nada que ver, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese coraje… La niña, tenia que aceptarlo, era la viva imagen de Hyoga, la piel era idéntica, esos ojos, el azul del cielo, el cabello hermosas hebras de hilo de oro, relucientes, en esos aspecto era idéntico a su padre pero al fijarse más noto cosas, por ejemplo, Hyoga tenia la cara completamente limpia, y la niña tenía un lunar abajo del ojo derecho, su cabello caía en pequeñas cascadas de sol formando rizos hermosos, y por ultimo cuanto vio que tomo la cuchara se dio cuenta que la tomaba con la mano izquierda, era zurda algo que de Hyoga no pudo haber heredado, y fue en ese momento en donde Ikki se preguntó por la madre de la niña, obviamente no estaba con ellos por que Hyoga sabia que su esposa sería más que aceptada en la familia, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?, de cierta formase alivió ya que como si no fuera suficiente una hija, hasta con la madre de ella estaría cargando y no tenia ganas de fingir algo que no sentía. Se encontraba molesto y peor aún por que todos en el salón le ignoraban, y claro no era para menos ya que durante toda la preparación de la fiesta de bienvenida él no había colaborado en nada. Pero ¿por qué regresar?, supuso que por el tiempo que Hyoga estuvo en el extrajeron la pequeña no pasaría de los cuatro años, edad suficiente para entrar el preescolar, quizás esa era la razón, que la niña estudiara aquí.

—Hyoga vas a querer que inscriba Himeno en el preescolar de la fundación ó quieres una escuela en particular —Seiya preguntó ya que como director de las escuelas que la fundación tenía no podía evitar en pensar siempre en ellas.

—Quiero meterla en el preescolar de la fundación, ya que me quedaría en corto si pienso trabajar aquí mismo.

—Bien entonces, mañana mismo la incorporamos —Himeno le parecía excelente idea, ya que en Inglaterra estaba en el preescolar y quería seguir con la escuela.

—Papi ya termine —dijo orgullosa, Hyoga sonrió —, pero tengo sueño ¿puedo dormir?

Saori se levantó y con una mirada a Tatsumi, habló.

—Hyoga, tu habitación ya esta lista, junto con tu equipaje —Tatsumi por otro lado le dio las indicaciones a las trabajadoras domésticas que levantaran los platos de la comida.

Hyoga agradeció y con un simple "Ahora vuelvo", tomó camino a su habitación con su hija en brazos.

Al entrar Hyoga vio exactamente como lo recordaba, el mismo escritorio, los muebles, sonrió e inhalo fuerte.

—¿Esta era tu habitación papá? —pregunto la pequeña mientras era depositada en la cama.

—Si amor, esta era —contestó quitándole los zapatos y meterla completamente en la cama —. Ahora duerme yo me quedaré contigo hasta que estés dormida ¿sí? —La niña asintió y cerro los ojos estaba completamente cansada.

—Quiero hablar con tía Penny —dijo ya como última frase antes de perderse en ese mundo que solamente le pertenecía a ella. Su padre le contesto que si y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente, con ese simple contacto la pequeña sonrió.

Hyoga se quedó con ella unos minutos más, acariciando su suave cabello, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Y asi salió de la habitación.

**~0~**

Shun ponía las pequeñas tazas y sirvió un te que él mismo había preparado, Saori salió de la cocina con una bandejas llena de galletas y pastelillos.

—¿Qué bien se siente el ambiente con una niña en esta casa verdad? —Preguntó Saori mientras extendía los brazos para tomar la taza que le ofrecían —Es irónico que teniendo una fundación para niños, en nuestra casa no haya ni uno solo, bueno hasta ahora.

—Ni que lo digas, es tan extraño —respondió Seiya, haciendo lo mismo que su esposa —, es tan raro ver a Hyoga con una hija.

—Bueno pero tienen que aceptar que es de lo más agradable ¡Ya somos tíos! —agregó Shun más entusiasta y todos estuvieron de acuerdo... casi todos.

—¿De qué me he perdido? —Preguntó el rubio tomando la taza que le ofrecían —Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que he extrañado tu té-

Ikki Estaba arto de todo eso.

—Ya me voy tengo que regresar una llamadas a Europa —Dijo Ikki incorporándose, y no mentía había quedado en eso, la excusa perfecta. —. Bienvenido —Fue lo único que dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Todos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, después ese asunto que ambos cargaban desde hacía tanto solo ellos podrían arreglarlo.

Colgó el auricular y sonrió, nada mejor que terminar el trabajo de manera satisfactoria, se reclino en su sillón, esperando que de esa forma se fueran sus malestares, pero eso no ocurrió asi que se incorporó. Estando completamente solo podía dar rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía.

Había pasado un mes cuando Saori, en una de sus juntas extraordinarias, mencionó que Hyoga estaría de regreso a principios de abril, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que era tiempo del que el rubio regresará, en un principio no asimiló la noticia, tubo que pasar todo el día para darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Habían tenido una historia y no era tiempo de recordar, ya que desde el primer momento en que Hyoga se fue, prometió que nada le afectaría. Pasó ese mes como otros, lleno de trabajo y tareas que le agradaban tanto, y al llegar esa tarde estaba en su recamara cómodamente, hasta que escuchó el grito de Seiya, diciéndoles que el rubio ya estaba aquí. Antes de bajar, se asomó por la ventana de su recamara y pudo ver a Hyoga que estaba bajando del taxi. A primera vista no había cambiado en nada.

Cuando lo tubo en frente, donde todos estaban a su alrededor, vio que estaba equivocado; Hyoga había cambiado. Estaba más delgado, y pareciera que en la ciudad de Londres el sol no era el mismo ya que regresaba más blanco de lo que recordaba, sus cabellos estaban más largos, tanto así que los tenía juntos en una cola, le vio diferente, tal vez la mirada más serena, y encima de esos hermosos ojos azules había unos lentes. Si esos eran los cambios superficiales ¿Cuántos eran los cambios del alma? Pero la respuesta llegó sola al ver que el rubio, traía consigo a una niña que sin que Hyoga dijera algo, sabía perfectamente quien era.

Pero siendo objetivo, ¿qué más esperaba?, ¿Qué Hyoga regresara abatido, deprimido y arrepentido, que con tan solo verlo se le aventara a lo brazos?, y que él le perdonara todo lo que había pasado hace tanto, y se volvieran una pareja, que sin más dando un olvido al pasado, y por fin ser felices. Ikki se sorprendió por pensar esa estupidez, claro que eso no era posible, aún no sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era del coraje que sentía para Saori, por ser "la metiche" en la relación, por alejar a Hyoga de su lado, por tener su estúpido complejo de mártir y echarle en cara que el único culpable de que Hyoga ser fuera era él y en últimos casos también de que Saori sufriera depresión, ya que según ella, si estuviera Hyoga no tendría ese mal. Sentía coraje hacia Hyoga por ser tan frágil, por dejarse influenciar, por tomar el primer avión que le pusieron enfrente, y por tener una hija. Pero con quien si estaba realmente enojado, era consigo mismo, ya que permitió desde un principio que Saori interviniera en la relación. También que no hizo nada por impedir que el rubio se fuera, por no ir hasta el aeropuerto, traerlo y no dejar que se apartara de su lado, por no ir por él hasta la misma Inglaterra, por no hacer nada, llevaba cuatro años lamentándose y enojándose por hacer eso… nada. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba Hyoga aquí con una hija se puso a pensar algo: ¿hubiera valido la pena ir por Hyoga cuando ya lo había olvidado?, Ir por alguien que no te espera no tenía caso, ya que solo bastaron unos meses para que Hyoga se encontrara a una mujer, la embarazara y años después volver. A estas alturas al moreno ya le dolía la cabeza y aún más el corazón, ya no quiso pensar en eso, asi que prendió su computadora portátil y se dispuso a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, ya que lo último que deseaba era regresar temprano y ver caras alegres cuando él evidentemente no lo estaba.

Solo un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de perderse de nuevo en el trabajo; La convivencia con el rubio sería difícil.

**~0~**

La noche les había alcanzado, era tarde y todos seguían tan animados como en el principio, en medio de la plática Hyoga se levantó apresuradamente.

—Disculpen, pero Himeno ya debó haber despertado —A Saori le fascinó la actitud madura que ahora tenía su hermano, pero ella tenía otros planes, así que de inmediato, se levantó.

—No, déjame ir —Agregó no como orden sino como suplica —, es la manera perfecta para empezar a infundirle confianza con sus nuevos tíos— Tenía la esperanza de que el rubio la dejara ir —. Mira si ya está despierta nos tomaremos un baño juntas, beberemos leche con té, para terminar le leeré algún cuento. Una perfecta "Ladies' Night —Hyoga se quedó pensando unos momento y aceptó, Saori gustosa subió apresuradamente para encontrarse con una pequeña muy despierta.

—Hola Himeno ¿descansaste? —Le preguntó, la niña se sorprendió de que no fuera su padre el que estaba en ese momento, no tenía la suficiente confianza y le costaba hablar, pero se esforzó.

—Si —apenas se escuchó la respuesta —Solo quería sacar un libro para verlo — apresuró a decirlo.

—Descuida, de hecho te quiero proponer algo, vienes de un viaje muy largo, asi que te parece si te tomas un baño y…—

— ¿Te puedes bañar conmigo? — Interrumpió la pequeña, no quería estar sola y esperaba que su tía Saori aceptara.

La mujer se quedó en una pieza, no estaba lista para que la pequeña le tomara confianza tan rápido; decidió actuar.

—Claro que si, nos bañamos y leeremos todos los cuentos que gustes ¿qué tal? ¿Te parece?

La pequeña asintió de puro gusto, no esperaba que Saori le propusiera algo que le encantaba hacer. Había veces en que su padre lleno de trabajo en la universidad, le pedía de favor que su tía Penny le cuidara, y ella la bañaba, tomaba el té con leche y le leía cuentos hasta que ella se durmiera, y la idea de hacerlo en Japón le entusiasmaba, así que sin más, Saori la tomo de la mano decididas a pasar una velada estupenda.

**~0~**

—_Has elegido bien —dijo Dios— porque, en mi jardín del Paraíso, esta avecilla cantará eternamente, y en mi ciudad de oro, el Príncipe Feliz me loará._

Saori cerró el libro de una cubierta amarillo paja y rayas de azul celeste, que decía en letras de oro "Mi libro Encantado", la pequeña que ahora dormía profundamente dijo que ese era su cuento favorito, y que su padre se lo leía casi todo el tiempo, y el hecho de imaginarse a Hyoga, después de un pesado día de escuela y trabajo, sumamente cansado aprovechaba el poco tiempo que tenía con su hija para contarle cuentos, eso le hizo sentir sumamente orgullosa.

Guardó el libro en la maleta que a su juicio estaba llena de puros libros, se dirigió a la pequeña para inclinarse y darle un beso de buenas noches.

Al entrar en el salón principal donde los hombres ya tenían media botella de Whisky, callaron de repente, y sin decir nada tanto Seiya como Shun sabían perfectamente que ahora le tocaba a ella estar a solas con Hyoga, asi que dejando las copas en la mesa de té se despidieron del rubio.

—Buenas noches Hyoga y bienvenido —Shun fue el primero en despedirse con un tierno abrazo.

—Gracias —correspondió

Seiya solamente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a manera de despedida.

—Mañana vemos lo de la escuela de Himeno —agregó entes de irse—. Te espero despierto —y eso último a su mujer.

Ya cuando ambos jóvenes se hubieron ido, Hyoga y Saori se quedaron un momento en silencio, ya que no sabían cómo empezar una conversación después de tanto.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra?

—Al principio mal, no te voy a mentir, pero poco a poco me fui adaptando.

—Y ¿Con Himeno...? Hyoga, su madre...

—La madre de Himeno murió —Jamás en todo el tiempo de conocer a Hyoga, había sido tan cortante, y no se lo esperaba, de todas las historias que su cabeza creó, ninguna era tan cruel.

—Yo... lo siento —mencionó Saori antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, ahora esa curiosidad se había convertido en un demonio de culpa, si ojalá no hubiese preguntado.

—Gracias… —Al decirlo Hyoga sintió que ese sentimiento de soledad lo dominaba nuevamente, asi que se acercó a su hermana y buscó consuelo.

No tardó mucho ya que los delgados brazos de la mujer le rodearon, él solo de dejó abrazar mientras los sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba.

Momentos después él se separó de tan cálido contacto.

—Cuando me matriculé en la universidad la conocí; Margaret Collingwood, nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, que con el tiempo se transformó en amor —guardó silencio para tomar aire —Y la verdad no esperábamos eso, pero se embarazó, fue algo difícil ya que tuvo que dejar los estudios y dedicarse al embarazo mientras yo no deje la escuela ni mucho menos el trabajo.

— ¡Idiota! —Exclamó Saori— Sabías perfectamente que no podías pedir ayuda.

—Sí pero yo no tenía intenciones de regresar siquiera —contestó— Desde el principio ella parecía algo débil, el resultado de los estudios dijo que tenía principios de preeclampsia, asi que estuvo bajo cuidado, cuando tenía seis meses la interné y un mes después le practicaron la cesárea ya que estaba muy mal... al salir del quirófano el médico me dijo que habían hecho todo lo posible pero la hipertensión no ayudó en nada.

A esas alturas Hyoga ya lloraba y Saori estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Cuando fui a su habitación para recoger sus cosas, vi que en la mesita donde acostumbraba poner las flores que le llevaba estaba una nota diciendo que me encargaba a la niña, que lamentaba dejarme solo con ella, pero que confiaba que haría un buen trabajo, como un último favor me pidió que regresara a mis raíces ya que así Himeno tendría la familia que a Margaret siempre le faltó, por eso estoy aquí.

El llanto aumentó más, la castaña no sabía qué hacer, asi que solo esperó a que sui amigo se tranquilizara.

—Decirte todo esto me hace sentir mucho mejor Saori, sino te molesta ¿Me podrías dejar solo por favor?

Ella entendió.

—Si claro Hyoga —Contestó—. Buenas Noches.

Una vez solo, por primera vez desde que llegó se sintió un poco tranquilo, por gran desgracia solo un poco, cierta culpabilidad no le dejaba tranquilo desde la muerte de su querida Maggie. No le había dicho toda la verdad a Saori, eso sin dejar a un lado el hecho de que había dejado asuntos inconclusos en Londres.

Ikki se quedó en una sola pieza, no era propio de él estar escuchando conversaciones de las cuales él no era participe, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, el acababa de entrar cuando escucho el clásico tono de metiche que Saori acostumbraba tener, y así como si nada se quedó a escuchar, después de todo también quería saber que paso con su rubio en Inglaterra. Cuando su hermana se fue no pudo evitar avanzar unos cuantos pasos para poder ver el estado de Hyoga, simplemente no pudo ver nada que ya que este estaba de espaldas, supuso que estaba llorando pero no fue así ya que de un solo movimiento este se volteó.

— ¿Es cierto? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar

— ¿Qué? —Contestó de una forma una tanto cortante— Si es porque escuchaste lo que le eh contado a Saori, no te voy a mentir, todo por gran desgracia es verdad.

—Esa niña...

—Te pido que por favor la llames por su nombre...

— ¡No te creo! —Contestó sin siquiera pensarlo

— ¿Tan difícil es que yo le haga el amor a alguien? ¡El hecho de que tú y yo fornicáramos no quiere decir que no sé embarazar a una mujer!

Cada palabra dolía en el corazón y sabía perfectamente que estaba manchando la memoria de su querida Margaret, sin embargo, algo le hacía decir esas palabras. Ikki no supo que decir, había presionado lo suficiente. Miró a su antiguo amante, con la luz de la luna y las tenues lámparas, le hacía recordar veladas maravillosas. Mientras el rubio se torturaba con los malos recuerdos.

—No quería molestarte —Dijo al fin

—No me interesa que querías o no, solo te pido que no me jodas y si no me hablas mucho mejor —Pasó de lado no le interesaba estar un momento más con el hombre que le había causado tanta desdicha.

Ikki miró como el más joven se iba sin decir nada más.

Y Corrigió inmediatamente sus pensamientos; no sería difícil la convivencia entre ambos... Sería la muerte, al menos para él.

Capítulo I Fin


	2. Adaptarse

Capítulo II Adaptarse

Penélope Cidefreud estaba más que despierta, a pesar de no se más de las seis y media de la mañana, ese día se había levantado con un gran ánimo, ya que la noche anterior se había pasado más de dos horas hablando con el único que podía llamar amigo; Hyoga Kido, el joven que mes y medio atrás había dejado Inglaterra para regresar a su país, Japón.

Los casi dos meses trascurridos, tras la partida del rubio, ambos jóvenes procuraban darse un tiempo para hablar, ya que la distancia provocaba que la diferencia de horarios fuera muy grande, sin embargo, los dos se esforzaban por mantener la amistad de más de cinco años de historia.

La mujer de no más de veintiocho, fijó su mirada al calendario gastado que estaba pegado a un costado del espejo del baño y se fijo que ya eran más de cuatro meses que no visitaba a Margaret.

Penélope acostumbraba ir una vez al mes desde la trágica muerte de su única amiga, casi su hermana.

Ellas se conocieron en un evento para estudiantes de la carrera de leyes, antes de entrar a la escuela, la razón; para que los alumnos empezaran a conocerse mejor, y no había sido tan mala idea, ya que ella conoció ahí a Margaret Collingwood y a Hyoga Kido, y desde el principio se hicieron muy buenos amigos, con el andar del tiempo, se hicieron tan estrechos a pesar de ser tan diferentes:

Maggie era la luz del sol, su piel algo morena en comparación a Hyoga, sus cabellos eran unos rizos bellísimos, que con el color castaño oscuro daba la impresión de que eran de chocolate, sus ojos más expresivos que los de cualquiera, y de un verde, un tanto aceitunados. Siempre estaba alegre, le caía bien a todo el mundo por su confianza y su forma de tratar a la gente, como si hubiera ido a un curso especial de "Aprenda a tratar ala gente por más difícil que esta se ponga", siempre hacía reír a las personas, parecía que estuviese preparada un comentario graciosos, pero no era así todo era completamente improvisado, su carisma aún en las circunstancias más difíciles la hacían parecer más fuerte, aunque su complexión dijese lo contrario, ya que era un poco baja de estatura en comparación con Penélope y más delgada de lo normal. Sus padres estaban muertos, y a ella no le afectaba ya que nunca convivió con ellos; Su madre de fugó con un actor norteamericano cuando ella tenía tan solo siete años, cinco años después se enteró que había muerto en un secuestro, y su padre a raíz de eso se hundió en el alcohol, y siete años más tarde falleció a causa de una falla renal. Casi nunca hablaba de ellos ya que no tenía recuerdos ni buenos ni malos. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual ella era tan abierta con la gente, para no sufrir la indiferencia que sufrió con sus progenitores.

Hyoga era el perfecto príncipe, alto con un porte muy característico de ingleses -aunque no lo era- muy guapo, de color azul del cielo, y de cabello rubio, que siempre traía un tanto desarreglado pero era eso lo que le daba un estilo único, su cuerpo atlético ya que desde su adolescencia practicaba el esgrima, era un foco cuando salía ya que llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres por igual. De personalidad sería era la adoración de toda chica en la universidad, ese aire místico que solo lo da un estudiante del extranjero y junto con su arrolladora voz era el causante de confesiones y el odio-envidia general a Maggie y Penny. Originario de Siberia para después ser adoptado y educado en Japón hacía que el rubio nunca dejara de hablar de su familia, su hermana, su cuñado y sus dos hermanaos, la fundación a la que quería tanto, lo interesante era que se negaba rotundamente a volver, inclusive en las vacaciones, o navidad no fue para ir con su familia. Por una razón que jamás confesó, solo un indicio de la muerte de su abuelo pero para ellas no era razón suficiente.

Y finalmente Penélope Cidefreud, Penny, como le decían Hyoga y Maggie, si Margaret era como la brisa del sol y Hyoga un príncipe, ella era solo ella, discreta y a la vez preocupada, su apariencia física llamaba mucho la atención ya que era demasiado pálida, algo que era en cierta forma normal, pero en ella destacaba más, su cabello era (muy al contrario de su piel) de un negro ébano, lo tenía algo corto ya que según su idea ecologista; que un cabello corto gasta menos agua y ojos castaños claros, su carácter era muy fuerte, responsable, ambiciosa, pero demasiado tímida. Su padre siempre estaba enfrascado en el trabajo, mientras que su madre una ama de casa, muy difícil de complacer, nada de lo que ella hiciera era suficiente, los tres jóvenes de carácter, ambiciones y propósitos diferentes, y aún así jamás se separaron.

Penélope salió de su apartamento ubicado en el centro de Bayswater, el sol matutino le venía bien y lamentaba no poder ir al baño turco de Bishops Bridge al que acostumbraba ir una vez a la semana, pero ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer y nada se lo impediría. Extendió la mano para pedir un taxi.

El taxista estaba viendo a través de su espejo que la hermosa joven que tenía como pasajera estaba bastante desanimada, quizás pro que iría al cementerio "St George".

Penélope tenía clavada la mirada en la ventana, pero realmente no miraba nada, solo pensaba en lo que le diría a su amiga, no estaba segura de como presentarse y poner un excusa ante la ausencia ¿qué más hacer? No podía decirle la verdad. Si, si podía pero no quería.

—Señorita ya llegamos —la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La mujer pagó la cuenta y salió del auto para comprar una docena de flores de las que más le gustaban a su amiga; Tulipanes.

Entró y caminó un largo tramo ya que las cenizas de Margaret estaba localizada en el mausoleo de la familia Cidefreud, ya que Margaret no tenía a nadie más que a Hyoga y a ella, Penélope convenció a Hyoga para que los restos de la amante y amiga estuvieran en el mausoleo de la familia Cidefreud.

Abrió la puerta de metal un tanto gastado y vio que el recinto estaba un poco sucio, así que empezó limpiar, no era justo que estuviera así el último descanso de su amiga. Cuando hubo terminado, entonces habló.

—Hola Maggie, mucho tiempo sin visitarte —paró de momento—, Te he traído tus flores favoritas —Mencionó mientras acomodaba el ramo en el florero de plata— ¿Sabes? tengo que disculparme por los meses que pasaste sin mi visita, y no hay excusa, simplemente me llena de vergüenza que no he podido cumplir con lo que me encargaste— Cuando dijo eso se quedó en silencio todo, era claro que no recibiría respuesta pero ella aguardó— Mira sé que me encargaste que Hyoga fuera feliz, y en verdad lo deseo, pensé que con ir a Japón ese aire misterioso que siempre portaba, desaparecería de un momento a otro, pero no fue así, Hyoga se ve no propiamente triste, melancólico quizás, no es el rubio que conocemos, le pregunto, y te imaginaras; me cambia el tema. ¡ah! mira —Sacó algo de su bosa de mano— Hyoga me la mando anoche, y la imprimí para dejártela, ya que las que tienes están algo viejas y Himeno ha crecido mucho —Puso las fotos a un lado de las cenizas, y contempló las otras dos fotos, la primera, era cuando Himeno tenías apenas una semana de nacida, la segunda de una de sus clases de natación, y la más actual era de Himeno con su uniforme del jardín de Niños, era un vestido por debajo de la rodilla sin ceñir, de tela oscuras con líneas rojas, arriba un cuello en forma circular de color blanco con un enorme moño rojo, y al fondo se contemplaba la hermosa casa en la que Hyoga creció—, se que estás orgullosa de ella, bien pues ya me voy amiga, estaré de vuelta el próximo mes , esta vez sin falta.

—Acerca de Hyoga no te preocupes planeo un viaje a Japón, en cuanto tengo un poco de tiempo lo haré y entonces averiguare que es lo que pasa. Adiós Mag.

**~0~**

La pequeña Himeno estaba sentada en el suelo con su mesita de manualidades que su tía Saori le regaló, esa mesita estaba equipada para todo, tenía pinceles y acuarelas de un lado, lápices de cera y de madera por el otro y justo en medio tenía muchas hojas de papel, provocando que la niña estuviese mucho tiempo haciendo dibujos, dibujos que su padre le pegaba en la pared de su cuarto, ya que después de dos meses ya estaba instalada en su propia recamara, cosa que por unos días le provocaba miedo y a la mitad de la noche iba a refugiarse en los brazos de su papá, cosa que aún seguía haciendo cuando tenía miedo pero con menos frecuencia, la última vez había sido hace tres noches y por eso Himeno se sentía sumamente orgullosa, terminó los últimos detalles del dibujo, y pensó que era el mejor que hubiera hecho hasta ahora, era un paisaje, lleno de flores y un lago en medio, ¡inclusive pintó mariposas de color azul!, sonrió y vio la hora; eran las cinco de la tarde, supuso que su padre aún no llegaba entonces se paro para buscar la ayuda de su tío Shun.

Bajó las escaleras poco a poco ya que no quería caerse y así dirigirse a la cocina donde a esa hora el joven doctor estaba preparando el té para recibir as toda la familia.

Así fue Shun estaba vaciando el contenido del recipiente de metal en una tetera de porcelana con una camelias pintadas el joven al ver a la pequeña niña viéndolo le saludo.

—¿Tienes hambre cariño? — Con su hermosa sonrisa, el joven estaba acostumbrado a hacerle un emparedado de pavo con lechuga, a esa hora de la tarde, sabía que los niños comían a todas horas y más ella ya que siempre estaba jugando y se sorprendió que Himeno le contestará con una negativa.

—Tío es que quiero darle este dibujo… —

—¡ah! Quieres dárselo a tu papá, vamos, tal vez ya hayan terminado —A Himeno no le dio tiempo de decir más cuando su tío le tomo de la mano y salieron por la puerta de atrás que estaba en la cocina, atravesando todo el enorme jardín estaba la entrada a la fundación donde ya todos los niños estaban reunidos haciendo sus deberes, mientras las cocineras estaban terminando la cena, que Shun supervisaba a diario y preparaba el menú de todos los días, ya que era parte de su trabajo, Shun llevó a la niña a las oficinas de la fundación que se encontraban atrás de los dormitorios, el guardia al verlos acercarse se abrió paso y con una sonrisa el castaño agradeció.

La oficina de Hyoga estaba en el primer piso de un edificio que solo contaba con la planta baja y el primer piso, así que al terminar de subir las escaleras lentamente ya que Himeno aún no podía subirlas bien, dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo del costado derecho.

Shun tocó tres veces, y abrió la puerta.

**~0~**

Hyoga estaba maldiciendo su suerte, y eso a l vez, le causaba algo de culpa, ya que el hecho de que él estuviera en ese lugar era por su promesa, no por decisión propia, así que técnicamente era culpa de Margaret, y él; lógico jamás lo diría.

—Aquí están las últimas tres solicitudes para adoptar a los niños de Hong Kong —Ikki le ofreció las hojas—, dos de estos niños tiene familiares que se harán cargo de ellas y el otro será adoptado por una familia que es infértil.

—Hum —Dijo a manera de respuesta, sin verle a los ojos, ése era el verdadero problema. Durante el tiempo pasado desde que regresó inmediatamente se puso a trabajar con los asuntos legales (que eran demasiados), sin imaginarse por un segundo que la mayoría de su trabajo lo haría con Ikki, ya que el hecho de traer menores de un país era muy complicado por todo el papeleo que implicaba y es hay donde ambos jóvenes actuaban.

La situación era por demás difícil ya que no solo vivían en la misma casa sino que en trabajo prácticamente estaban todo el tiempo juntos, al principio Hyoga pensó que sería normal, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el trabajo empezara a ponerse más ligero, pero no fue así que ya cada vez tenían más asuntos que resolver y es a ambos no les parecía en lo más mínimo. Estuvo tentado a decirla a Saori que mejor le diera otro tipo de trabajo, pero se rectificó si alguien se iría, sería el moreno sentado frente a él. Cuestión simple de orgullo, una vez se fue él y ahora era el turno de Ikki, aunque solo fuera del área de trabajo.

Pero a pesar de las incomodidades habían hecho un gran dueto, invencible, según decían las últimas noticias en las revistas sociales _"La Fundación Kido para Niños Desamparados se ha hecho más eficiente desde la llegada de su abogado, Hyoga Kido, uno de los niños que el Señor Mitsumasa Kido tomara bajo su protección, que para llenar de orgullo a este país esta haciendo mancuerna con su hermano Ikki Kido que se conoce en todo el…"_ No quería recordar más acerca del maravilloso hombre que todo el Japón conocía, si ojalá lo conocieran verdaderamente...

Levantó su mirada para ve a un Ikki muy concentrado con su trabajo, estaba transcribiendo una carta que entre ambos habían armado para el gobierno de China pidiéndole que dejara pasar a unos niños nipones, victimas de un secuestro. El moreno se veía increíblemente maduro con esa camisa de seda blanca y una corbata color magenta que por alguna manera le hacía resaltar más sus ojos, ese cabello un poco desordenado le daba el toque juvenil que lo caracterizaba… tal y como recordaba. El rubio de reprendió mentalmente, no debía de pensar en el pasado así que se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

—Voy con Saori a que me firme estas formas para enviarlas vía fax —Se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

—Si. Está bien —Le respondió el moreno

Ikki vio salir al rubio y de inmediato se reclinó en su asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro, vaya que estos días se habían sido demasiado tensos, no pensaba que el trabajo que haría con Hyoga sería tan demandante, pero él ante Hyoga no mostraba ningún desencanto, aunque por dentro maldecía su suerte, sabiendo perfectamente que el rubio sentía lo mismo, pero no podía hacer nada, las cosas ya estaban así, y solo queda enfrentarlo, eso sin contar que no hablaban más que de trabajo, nada social, y no es por que el moreno no lo deseaba pero realmente no había muchos temas de conversación entre ellos. Vivir en la misma casa implicaba saber todo lo que acontecía, en el trabajo era lo mismo, así que solo quedaba el pasado, claro que no hablarían de la estancia del rubio en Inglaterra y mucho menos del pasado entre ellos y un antiguo romance, así que las pláticas eran omitidas.

De repente Ikki escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, estaba a punto de decir adelante cuando vio a su hermano.

—Hola hermano —Saludó el castaño. El moreno le iba a devolver el saludo cuando vio entrar a la hija de Hyoga—, ¿no está Hyoga?

—No, salió, necesitaba hablar con Saori —Contestó sin dejas de ver su trabajo, el solo ver ala pequeña Himeno le ocasionaba un constante dolor en el corazón ya que representaba el fruto del amor que el rubio profesaba a alguien mas, la niña constituía que Hyoga lo había olvidado.

—Qué lástima veníamos a verlo —Shun miró su hermano que tenía la miraba enfocada en la laptop, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte, su verdadero sentir desde la llegada del joven de los ojos azules era una gran lástima a si mismo, ya que a diferencia de Hyoga, Ikki tenía seis años sin relacionarse sentimentalmente con alguien más.

Después de la partida del que creía el amor de su vida, entró en un pozo lleno de decepción, pero con una pizca de esperanza, esperanza de que el rubio regresara directamente a sus brazos y él lo aceptaría sin ningún reproche, pero al cabo de unos meses el moreno cayó en cuenta de que jamás regresaría, sin interés alguno de relacionarse con alguien más, conoció casualmente al una maestra recién contratada en la fundación; Esmeralda, una joven de hermosos ojos verdes, cabello largo y una dulce voz, Ikki jamás intentó nada con ella a no ser por unas noches en donde hubo sexo ocasional, y la mujer cansada de luchar por obtener más de Ikki lo había dejado por la paz, al ver que sin importar cuanto ella se esmerara por tratar de conquistar al moreno, este no tenía el más mínimo interés de algo.

Y después de seis años Ikki Kido seguía sintiendo el mismo amor por Hyoga.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la insistente melodía del celular de Shun.

—Voy a contestar afuera —Dijo sacando el aparato de su bolsillo para salir, dejando a la niña con Ikki.

No era lo que Himeno esperaba, quedarse sola con su tío Ikki no era bueno ya que desde la llegada de ella y su padre a Japón, el tía Ikki era el que menos se acercaba a ella, casi no le hablaba y siempre la miraba muy seriamente, su padre le dijo que no se preocupara tanto, que él siempre ha sido así, pero eso no era verdad, ella veía las pocas ocasiones que iba a la escuela por algún niño o que traía alguno y los miraba con otros ojos, era amable y hasta sonreía, ¿Por qué no era lo mismo ella?, no entendía la razón del enojo de su tío, ella no le había hecho nada, pero pensaba arreglarlo, por eso estaba ahí.

—¿Qué… qué haces tío?

La palabra _tío_ le hacía sentir extraño, y claro no estaba acostumbrado ya que evitaba a toda costar estar con la niña, y ahora, en ese momento se sentía acorralado.

—Estoy terminando un escrito para extraditar a unos niños que fueron secuestrado en China —contestó sin mirar a la pequeña.

—China es muy grande ¿Verdad? —Como casi todos los niños a esa edad siempre cambiaban el tema drásticamente, era algo propio de ellos, les contabas algo y salían con otro tema.

—Muy grande, es un país demasiado grande.

—Y en China ¿Hay muchos chinos? —Esa simple pregunta hizo que al moreno se le marcara una sonrisa en el rostro, no muy llamativa, pero al final una sonrisa, y entonces por primera vez desde que la niña estaba en la oficina Ikki la vio.

Al ver que si tío la miraba diferente y le sonreía ella automáticamente le respondió de igual forma, pero una sonrisa más grande, mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

—Así es, hay mucho chinos en China —Al decir eso la niña empezó a reírse, Ikki la vio detalladamente y vio gentos que Hyoga tenía; la misma forma de la sonrisa.

—Tío ten —La niña por segunda vez había cambiado de tema y ahora le ponía en su escritorio. Era una hoja de papel un tanto arrugada, como si hubiese estado mojada, así que la tomo y le dio la vuelta.

Al verla algo en su corazón hizo "clic", era un dibujo nada sobresaliente, claro, pero sentía el esmero y amor que la pequeña Himeno le había impregnado, miró de nuevo a la pequeña que estaba ansiosa de una respuesta.

—Gracias, me gusta mucho, lo meteré aquí, así lo veré todo el tiempo —metió el dibujo en la angosta apertura del escritorio y el cristal protector, donde Ikki tenía ciertas cosas, cuando apenas levanto el cristal las hojas que estaban encima se deslizaron un poco.

—¿Es mi papá? —HImeno no pudo evitar ver una foto que estaba debajo de donde ahora estaría su pequeña obra de arte, era una foto de su papa, pero una que jamás había visto, ya que a pesar de que su papá tenia muchas fotos de ellos en Inglaterra, no tenía nada de él mismo —, yo nunca he visto fotos de mi papa cuado era mas joven ¿Puedo verla bien?

Ikki estaba de una sola pieza, esa foto llevaba en sus escritorio seis largos años, y todos los días sin falta la contemplaba un poco.

—Claro, ten —tomó la foto con una pluma y se la dio, vio como la pequeña observaba esa foto mientras él recordaba su origen…

_ Acababan de hacer el amor, Hyoga se había incorporado para tomar un cigarrillo, y mientras lo prendía sentía como Ikki le besaba la espalda de una forma arrebatadora._

_ —¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —La respuesta literal no se escuchó, pero la intensidad de los besos aumentaron— Vamos que no tenemos tiempo, sabes perfectamente que no tardan en llegar y mira que me costó mucho zafarme del evento, ponte a pensar lo que me dirían cundo me vean aquí_

_ —Van a decir que te quedaste haciendo el amor con el hombre al que amas —Hyoga exhaló el humo y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero para así ponerse encima, sentándose en los muslos del moreno._

_ —Que narcisista eres_

_ —Me amas ¿no?_

_ —Si, te amo ¿y tu? —De nuevo la respuesta no llegó, ya que de inmediato sintió como Ikki le sujetaba el cuello para besarlo, mientras que la otra mano le empezaba a masturbar con delicia— Ikki no podemos — Hyoga se incorporó nuevamente para tomar su cigarrillo y tomar dirección a la ventana para quedarse viendo afuera, entonces Ikki sin más tomo su cámara instantánea para impregnar ese recuerdo…_

Así era la foto de Hyoga mirando por la ventana en un lejano día de invierno.

— ¿Porque mi papá no trae ropa? —

Por un instante el moreno no supo que decir— Porque hacía mucho calor —claro que no le diría le verdad.

—¿Puedo quedarme con la foto tío?, por favor, es que no tengo fotos de mi papa, bueno si tengo pero solo las de Inglaterra.

En ese momento a Ikki se le ocurrió una idea.

—Esta bien, pero si me das a cambio una de las que tienes — La pequeña bajo la mirada pensativa— De esa forma todos ganamos ¿no crees?

—¡Sip! Después de la cena te la doy.

—Es un trato entonces —Al momento de decir eso la pequeña se le aventó directo al pecho para abrazarlo, y por segunda vez el mayor de los hermanos Kido se sintió perturbado, un calor hipnotizador se adueñó de él.

Por su parte Himeno se sentía realmente feliz, su idea de que si tío Ikki la quisiera estaba funcionando y ahora escogería la mejor foto para no decepcionarlo.

—Gracias tío.

**~0~**

—¿Eso es todo?

—Si, solo es cuestión de que Ikki consiga los permisos y después entró yo directamente —Contesto Hyoga

—Bien, me alegro que los asuntos de China estén casi listos, y eso que llevas poco tiempo, no me imagino lo que resolverás cuando Himeno tenga diez años — Dijo Saori revisando las copias de los documentos que se enviarían —Tocando el tema de la niña ¿Cómo está?, ¿si se está adaptando?

—Si, ya tiene amiguitos en la escuela, y se ve muy alegre —Contesto con pereza, ya sabía qué sentido tomaría la conversación

—A diferencia de ti, me disculpo por hacerte trabajar con Ikki —Ya Saori había hablado de eso con Hyoga pero la mirada triste que Hyoga cargaba desde su llegada no cambiaba para nada, no podía ser indiferente ante eso.

—Saori, basta, basta ya de consuelos, realmente estoy cansado, esa mirada triste que dices no está, no se de donde lo sacas, si, es difícil trabajar con Ikki pero lo he tomado con madurez, ya no soy un niño que necesita protección, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?— La actitud de Saori en sobreprotegerlo le estaba cansando, era como un acoso, siempre preguntando como se sentía, y disculpándose a cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Esta bien Hyoga, bueno si no tienes otro asunto…

El rubio entendió la indirecta, así que salió de la oficina, entendía que Saori se molestara, pero el ya estaba molesto por esa actitud, era tan pesado. Como en antaño, cuando era la única que sabía de la relación que tenía con el moreno, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, Saori era demasiado entrometida.

—Cuanta razón tenía Ikki —Dijo a la nada— Si lo hubiera escuchado antes…

No quiso recordar, y no necesitó de un gran esfuerzo cuando vio que a la salida de la oficina que ahora compartía con Ikki estaba Shun, que terminaba una llamada.

—Shun ¿qué pasa?

—Hola es solo que Himeno quería verte así que la traje esta adentro con Ikki…

Hyoga no dejo que el castaño continuara con la explicación ya que de inmediato abrió la puerta para ver que si pequeña hija estuviera bien.

Y si lo estaba ya que se quedo en una sola pieza al que Himeno estaba abrazando a Ikki como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y eso le sorprendió al rubio.

Cuando se escuchó el pomo de la puerta Ikki miró a esa dirección abriendo paso a un Hyoga preocupado que de inmediato le cambio el semblante, algo que le causó una sonrisa interna.

—Amor ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hyoga

—Nada papi solo vine por ti ¿Ya terminaste?— La pequeña se separó de Ikki como si nada y busco de inmediato la mano de su padre.

—Ya vete, no es mucho lo que hay que hacer hoy —Inesperadamente, Ikki se ofreció a terminar el trabajo, el rubio solo asintió y salieron del despacho.

—Vaya que buen tipo eres —Su hermano pronunció esas palabras con cierto toque burlón.

—Cállate —Shun solo sonrió

—Bien, ya me voy también, tengo que ver lo de la cena ¿estarás para la cena?

—Si —El castaño asintió y salió dejando a Ikki pensativo ¿Qué tanto le había cambiado una niña de cinco años que solo había estado con él cinco minutos?

**~0~**

La hora de la cena estaba casi por llegar y Himeno Kido Collinwood aún no sabía que foto le daría a su muy querido tío Ikki, la intención de ella era darle la mejor foto, pero había tantas y no se decidía, había varias fotos, por ejemplo una de la navidad pasada en Londres, están en la foto ella y su padre muy abrazados, de fondo un lindo árbol de navidad, otra en su clase de natación, en la guardería, de recién nacida, en fin, de muchas formas.

—Hija ya es hora de la cena, te estamos esperando —Súbitamente Himeno fue sorprendida por los tres toques que antecedieron al rubio.

—Si papá, pero tengo una pregunta, de nuestras fotos ¿cuál es tu favorita?

Hyoga no se esperaba que su hija estuviese viendo las fotos, él siendo tan distraído había puesto todas las fotos de Ingleterra en una vieja caja de galletas de metal, y su niña las había sacado todas.

—Todas me gustan, pero la que me gusta más es… —No dijo más ya que se inclinó para buscar— Es está.

Himeno la tomó y sonrió.

—Ya vamos a cenar papá —La niña tomo de la mano a Hyoga que se preguntaba para qué quería su hija esa foto, no le importaba que la perdiese ya que al final de cuentas los recuerdos más intensos son lo que se almacenan en el corazón.

Ikki vio bajar a Hyoga junto con su hija, y ahora con sus sentimientos encontrados sonrió internamente, Hyoga realmente se veía tan intensamente maduro y atractivo con una hija y fue en ese momento donde Ikki Kido de veintinueve años decidió que reconquistaría al rubio, el rubio que siempre fue suyo.

**~0~**

Ya era más de las nueve de la noche, Ikki estaba demasiado ansioso, esperaba a la pequeña Himeno con su intercambio, sabía que cada noche algunos de sus tíos le estaría leyendo algún cuento, y las ganas de leerle un cuento a la niña estaba aumentando esperaba que una noche de esas, lo hiciera.

—Tío, soy Himeno —Ikki inmediatamente abrió— Gracias, tío Shun me leyó "El Nuevo Traje del Emperador" que tonto siempre estuvo en calzones.

—Así es linda, ¿Trajiste la foto?

—Sip, ten —La niña extendió su brazo, Ikki tardó en reaccionar pero cuando la tomó y la vio bien le dio mucho gusto, era la mejor foto en el mundo; Hyoga estaba sentado tocando el piano, al parecer en un salón de clases, cantándole a Himeno que estaba sentada enfrente, en lugar del atril, muy feliz.

—¿De dónde es la foto?

—En la casa de los papas de mi tía Penny, es una casa muy grande no como esta, pero casi, y tienen un lindo salón y tía Penny nos saco esa foto, tenía tres años y medio —Ikki estaba escuchando con mucha atención la historia de aquella imagen, a pesar de no ver a la pequeña, se imaginaba a Hyoga tocando el piano, aunque no era bueno en las artes, sabía que su rubio hacía el mejor esfuerzo— ¿Te gusta la foto?

—Claro que me gusta, muchas gracias —La pequeña estaba más que feliz por lo que había hecho, por fin su tío Ikki la quería— Ya vete a dormir que es tarde y mañana hay escuela —La niña asintió, se despidió y se fue.

Hyoga estaba subiendo las escaleras, tenía algunos papeles para revisar, sin embargo el cansancio y las ganas de darle el beso de las buenas noches a su hija era mucho más grande, que hacer el trabajo que bien podía terminar mañana, cuando estuvo en el pasillo de las habitaciones vio que la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor se habría, el primer acto fue quedarse ahí parado solo observando quién salía del cuarto, abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que era Himeno la que salía.

—Hija ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te hizo? —Hyoga sabía perfectamente que Ikki no quería a Himeno pero que la niña saliera del cuarto de este en la actitud más tranquila, no entendía.

—Nada papi, mi tío Ikki ya no está enojado conmigo —

El rubio sonrió y dirigió a su hija hasta su cuarto donde la arropo prendió la lámpara de luces en formas de mariposas que empezaron a girar cubriendo todo el cuarto de mariposas, le dio un beso en la frente y salió. No dijo nada la niña por que no era correcto preguntar por más detalles, no entendía por qué el moreno estaba bien con la niña o que tramaba con eso, y lo iría aclarar.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Pasa —Dijo, particularmente esa noche estaba de muy buen humor, cosa que le duró muy poco ya que Hyoga entró azotando la puerta a su paso.

—¿Me puedes decir que es lo que hacía con mi hija adentro de tu cuarto? —La mirada de enojo era evidente.

—Nada solo vino a darme algo, ya que hicimos un intercambio —Contesto el moreno muy serenamente, cosa que hizo enojar más al rubio.

—¡Déjate de estupideces y dime qué estaba haciendo MI hija contigo! —El moreno no dijo más, le dio la espalda a Hyoga y tomo la foto para después enseñársela desde lejos, pero no lo suficiente para que el rubio viera de que se trataba, cuando Hyoga la vio, miro en forma de sorpresa a Ikki, queriendo encontrar las respuestas a todas las incógnitas.

—Himeno me la dio a cambio de una que yo le di —Ikki ni siquiera estaba pensando en las consecuencias o es que si las habría, solo pensaba en Hyoga

—¿Qué foto le diste? —

—Una tuya por supuesto, una que he conservado durante tantos años —Paro para ver la cara de estupefacción del hombre, rió internamente, en verdad gozaba de esto —Una tarde de invierno, la familia fue a una fiesta de beneficencia, tu y yo nos quedamos aquí haciendo el amor ¿Recuerdas?

Hyoga Kido si recordaba esa ocasión, las caricias de Ikki, sus besos, la forma tan apasionada de penetrarlo, y el paisaje gélido de la ventana daba un toque romántico, casi sublime.

—¿por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó evadiendo la pregunta

—Himeno me regalo un dibujo que hizo, para conservarlo, lo puse debajo del vidrio de mi escritorio, y es así como vio la foto, me la pidió porque dice que no tiene ninguna tuya de cuando vivías aquí —el mayor noto el nerviosismo en Hyoga— ¿por qué no le cuentas nada antes de Inglaterra?, ¿Tanta vergüenza te damos?, no, quise decir, ¿tanta vergüenza te da decirle a tu hija que estuviste enamorado antes de conocer a su madre? —El enojo de Hyoga era mayor, no podía creer la inmadurez con la que el moreno actuaba, seguía siendo el mismo de tantos años atrás.

—Idiota ¿cómo crees que le voy a decir eso, mi vida comenzó cuando conocí a Margaret —Ikki no le sorprendió nada la respuesta, de hecho se la esperaba, así que cuando el rubio se disponía a irse, él lo tomo del brazo para voltearlo y olvidando el hecho de que ese rubio tonto lo abandonara, lo besó como deseaba hacerlo desde hace dos meses.

El beso era intenso, Hyoga podía sentir la pasión que Ikki le imprimía, él no puso objeción, solo e dejó ser, hasta que el mayor penetro su boca con la lengua buscando la suya decidió que era el momento de parar, se separo y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula aprovechando la distracción de Ikki y después salir huyendo de esa infernal habitación.

Y fue en ese momento donde Hyoga, había comprendido de que la adaptación apenas empezaba, y que aún había algo de ese amor que él creía extinguido

Capítulo II Fin


End file.
